dbzd20fandomcom-20200213-history
Kai Training
Through working with the supreme kai of time, you've gained the opportunity to train under king kai, the northern quadrants overseer. From his teachings you have gleaned a great many things. Your Kai Training may just put you up to a new level. Only good aligned characters may choose this path. Powers from this path with the "Kaioken" Keyword can only be used while Kaioken is active. Path Features: Kaioken! (Level 21): As a full round action, you can spend a surge to activate Kaioken. This gives you +2 transbonus, a +2 movement speed bonus. Every round Kaioken is up, it consumes 2 stamina. If you become fatigued from kaioken use, you take 1d8 damage for every round you were in kaioken. Kaioken fatigue damage is true damage, and can not be avoided or reduced. Kaioken can not be activated while any level of Super Saiyan, Mega Maylon, Hyper Heran, Apex Alien, Alpha Arlian, Chou or Theta State is active, and de-activates immediately if one of those is activated while kaioken is active. Kaioken Times 10! (Level 25): As a full round action, you can spend 3 surges to activate Kaioken x10. While x10 is active, you gain a +4 transformation bonus, a +4 move speed bonus, reduce momentum cost of actions by 1. Kaioken x10 consumes 5 stamina every round, going fatigued from using kaioken x10 increases the damage to 1d10 per round Kaioken Times 20! (Level 29): as a fullround action, You can spend 6 power surges to activate kaioken x20. While x20 is active, you gain a +7 transbonus, a +7 move speed bonus, an additional bonus reaction. In addition, you generate tier+2 ki immediately upon activation. Kaioken x20 consumes 8 stamina every round, going fatigued from using kaioken x20 increases the damage to 1d12 per round. Kai Training Powers: Level 21 At will powers: Kaioken Attack You utilize your kaioken in a physical attack At-Will ✦ Martial, Unarmed, Kaioken Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Strength vs Reaction Hit: 3P + strength damage. Special: If this attack critically hits, the round does not count against your kaioken. Quick shot You fire a blast at high speed, hoping to take the enemy by surprise At-Will ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Ranged 5 Target: One creature Attack: Speed vs Reaction-2 Hit: 3k + spirit damage. Level 21 Encounter powers: Kaioken Finish You combine a physical combo with the kaioken to bring an enemy to his knees. Encounter ✦ Martial, Unarmed, Kaioken Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Strength vs Reaction Hit: 1P + strength damage. Make a second attack. Secondary target: Same as primary Secondary attack: Strength vs Repulse Hit: 3P + Strength damage. If both attacks hit the target is immobilized. Pressure Wave You direct your hands to your sides and vent your aura, creating a pressure vacuum that blows enemies away. Encounter ✦ Martial, ki Standard Action Burst 4 Target: all creatures in range Attack: Discipline vs Repulse Hit: 4P + Spirit damage and the opponents are pushed back Spirit squares. Miss: Half damage and the opponent is still pushed back. Level 24 Utility powers: “Sorry King Kai....” You break your promise regarding the kaioken Daily✦ Martial, Shout, Standard Action Personal Effect: You may, even if you've already reached your limit, enter kaioken again. This lasts Tier+2 rounds and when it ends, you suffer tier d12+body damage. “Lend me some of your energy!” You beg every living thing to lend you some energy At-Will ✦ Shout Standard Action Personal Effect: All living creatures in range may donate a number of “charges” equal to half their level. These charges can be applied to some of your techniques, increasing their power. While this is an At-will power, all creatures can only provide their charges once for free. All subsequent charges require a body roll equal to 10+Double your level to impart more charges. Level 26 Daily powers Overwhelming Combo You unleash a hectic, devastating combo meant to overwhelm the enemy Daily ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature, two attacks Attack: Speed vs Reflex Hit: 2P + strength damage. Push the opponent back a number of squares equal to your strength Special: If the opponent was pushed by the last attack, move to melee range as an immediate action that is considered a teleport. Your next attack deals an additional 4 damage. Secondary target: Same as primary Secondary attack: Strength vs Repulse Hit: 3P + Strength damage. If both attacks hit the target takes an additional die of damage and is weakened (save ends). Additionally, you regain a number of kaioken rounds equal to half the damage dealt. Kaioken Boost You boost your next attack with the kaioken Daily ✦ Martial, Kaioken Standard Action Personal Effect: You use your highest level of kaioken to boost your next attack, even if you've already exhausted your kaioken rounds. After you activate this ability, you may activate any attack power immediately as a free action. This ability deals an additional 3 damage dice. If you had already become fatigued from kaioken use, you take the appropriate fatigue damage again. Level 30 Ultimate Powers Spirit Bomb You create a volleyball sized energy blast that fucks up the enemy, but never visually looks the same afterward. Weird. Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Ranged 10 Target: One creature Attack: Instinct vs Reaction Hit: 7k + Spirit damage. If your opponent has negative karma, you deal an additional 2 damage die. If your opponent has positive karma, you deal no damage. Special: This power may be turned into any other ultimate for this path with the correct number of charges Large Spirit Bomb You create a meteor sized spirit bomb that deals insane damage. Daily ✦ Martial, Ki 3 Fullround Actions Ultimate Area burst 5 Special: This attack can not be used without 64 charges Target: 1 square in 10, Burst centers and all targets in range Attack: Tenacity vs Repulse Hit: 14k + spirit damage. If your opponent has negative karma, you deal an additional 4 damage die. If your opponent is has positive karma, you deal 9 less damage dice. Miss: Half damage to negative karma. Good larma take no damage. Special: This attack can not be learned. Super Spirit Bomb You create a moon sized Spirit Bomb that ends the greatest action series of all time. Daily ✦ Martial, Ki 10 Fullround Actions Ultimate Ranged 60 Special: This attack can not be used without 128 charges Target: Burst 5 centers on primary target, hits all targets in range Attack: Tenacity+4 vs Repulse Hit: 30k + Spirit damage. If your opponent has negative karma, you deal an additional 10 damage die. If your opponent has positive karma, you deal 25 less Damage die. Miss: 2/3rds damage to negative karma. Good karma take no damage. Special: This attack can not be learned. Super Kaioken You do something truly reckless Daily ✦Martial, ki Fullround Action Ultimate Power up Effect: You gain double the benefit of your maximum level of kaioken from this class SPECIFICALLY. This lasts body rounds. Alternatively, you can activate this while transformed, increasing your current transbonus by +4, but the transformation consumes 3 additional stamina each round. When this effect ends, you take damage equivalent to 50% of your MAX health and then kaioken fatigue damage, and must make a tenacity check to avoid falling unconscious if you're not dead. Category:Canon Category:Advanced Paths